This Phase II study attempts to determine the response rates and the time- to-treatment failure to an induction regimen consisting of CPT-11 (a camptothecin analog) with cisplatin, delivered as a systemic therapy, to patients with untreated advanced gastric carcinoma. Gastric resection is followed by intraperitoneal therapy with FUDR combined with cisplatin. Toxicity and tolerance of the regimen will be assessed along with the rate of potentially curative surgery among patients who will have received induction chemotherapy.